Giant Cyber Snakes of DOOM!
by ShiTiger
Summary: TFA.  Megatron decides to use young Autobots to repopulate the Decepticon army. It doesn't quite go as planned. Lots of yaoi/slash pairings!


_**Giant Cyber-Snakes of DOOM!**_

TFA. Slash/Yaoi, Humor! Megatron decides to use young Autobots to repopulate the Decepticon army. It doesn't quite go as planned. Lots of pairings! (M for Mature audiences)

* * *

'We are going to use these Autobot slaves to repopulate the Decepticon army! And as a reward for my most loyal servant, Shockwave, he may take the first pick,' Megatron grinned from his throne.

'But, I am the second in command!' Starscream protested with a screech.

'My lord Megatron, I am the most loyal!' Lugnut added.

'Enough! There are plenty of Autobots to go around,' the Decepticon lord glared specifically at Starscream.

'My thanks, great Lord Megatron,' Shockwave turned toward the captive Autobots.

'Shockwave,' Megatron's deep voice echoed the room.

'Yes, my lord?'

'The Prime is mine,' the Decepticon leader growled, red optics gleaming.

'Of course,' Shockwave agreed.

* * *

The Autobot captives huddled as close to each other as they could get. The Decepticons opted to put them in uncharged stasis-cuffs attached to a metal pole in the far corner of the room.

Optimus Prime looked around at his fellow captives. Wasp, Bumblebee, Jetfire, Jetstorm, Blurr and a young bot named Hot Shot that the Prime was unfamiliar with. Aside from the usual bickering of the first two (thankfully they were both chained up or they'd be at each others' throats), the rest of the bots were clearly unsettled at the reality of being captured by Decepticons. Across the room, Optimus could see the Decepticons, but they hadn't made a move toward them yet.

'It will be all right. We will get rescued,' the young Prime tried to encourage the others.

'Whatdotheywantwithus?' Blurr shivered, curling closer to Hot Shot.

'I don't know. Oil Slick said something about needing Autobot slaves before I was knocked offline. Next thing I know, I'm waking up here in chains with all of you,' Hot Shot explained.

'What are we going to do, boss bot?' Bumblebee turned away from his argument with Wasp to focus his big, blue optics on the older mech.

'For now... we wait. We WILL be rescued,' the Prime assured the other captives.

'No, you won't,' a monotone voice announced.

The Autobots huddled together, staring up at the large, antlered mech towering over them. The Decepticon's crimson optic leered down at the captives in return.

'What do you want with us?' Optimus glared, looking more like a pouting pleasure slave than a fearsome enemy.

'We have big plans for you, young Autobots. Namely, creating new life for our dying race,' Shockwave announced, turning to stare directly at the golden scout. Bumblebee flinched back in shock, curling closer to his rival.

'Don't worry. They need Vector Sigma to create life. And the Autobot high command still has it in their control,' Optimus reassured the others.

'Oh, but we have more interesting ways of getting a sparkling from you than that,' Shockwave chuckled.

The captives shared a puzzled look before questions started erupting from the younger bots.

'What's a sparkling?'

'I dunno.'

'Is it food?'

'You mean, like rust sticks? I like rust sticks.'

'Metoo!'

'All this food talk is making me hungry.'

'I doubt the Decepticons captured us just to feed us.'

'You being hungry, brother?'

'Hungry yes, I am being.'

'A sparkling isn't food!' Shockwave finally growled in frustration.

'A sparkling is a young Cybertronian. Don't they teach you Autobrats anything?' Starscream shook his head in disgust.

'...Isthatevenpossible? ?' Blurr asked Optimus. The Prime shrugged, keeping his focus on the Decepticon eyeing Bumblebee.

'Yes, it's possible. Great, I'm teaching interfacing to a bunch of Autobots,' Starscream sighed dramatically before crossing the room and attempting to explain in easier terms.

'To start with, Shockwave here is going to stick his cord in your valve,' the seeker explained.

'You're going to do what with a cord? I don't see how using some sort of cord could really make another Cybertronian,' Hot Shot piped up.

'None of you have your cords out yet? Virgins,' Starscream smirked, shrugging his shoulders in amusement before ordering Shockwave to begin.

Shockwave gave the seeker a half-sparked glare before receiving the go-ahead from Megatron. Smirking down at the captives huddled together in fear, Shockwave flicked off his cord cover and let his magnificent rod extend into the air.

The screams of horror were like music to his audios. It was what came after the screams that made Shockwave want to shoot someone.

'A giant, cyber snake crawled into your valve! Gross! Ew, it's moving! Keep it away!' Bumblebee shrieked, backing as far away as he could in his chains.

'That's so... gross,' Wasp gagged, trying to avoid hurling on the floor.

'Boss bot, save me!' the yellow scout tried to hide behind his shocked Prime.

'Look brother, the cyber-snake is moving,' the red twin pointed.

'Moving it is, brother,' the blue twin agreed.

'Doesn'tithurt,havingacybersnakeupthere? Itlookslikeitwouldhurt!' Blurr cocked his helm at the strange sight.

'Medical emergency! Shockwave's valve is being eaten by a giant, cyber snake! Where's Red Alert when you need her?' Hot Shot yelped, backing away to avoid being attacked by the snake.

* * *

'... are they serious?' Icy commented, watching the captives try to get as far away from Shockwave as possible.

'Stupid virgins,' Starscream groaned.

'I want to play with the cyber snake too!' Random shouted.

* * *

'Hey, maybe it's not a cyber snake. Red Alert has this thing called a vibe-ra-tor that she sticks up her valve when Rodimus isn't around to, um, satisfy her needs,' Hot Shot said aloud.

'He wants that thing in his valve? Gross. You're a pervert, Shockwave!' Bumblebee came out from hiding and pointed directly at the Decepticon.

Shockwave was torn between glaring or hitting something. It didn't help that his fellow Decepticons (minus Megatron) were cracking up over the vibrator comment.

'That's it. This has gone on long enough,' Shockwave snarled, grabbing the yellow scout and pulling him close.

... cut...

Note: Check out the full fic (including NC17 part) on my livejournal under "wingedtora" (http : / wingedtora . livejournal . com /)


End file.
